Los celos de Michael Scofield
by Once L
Summary: Michael había notado que había "algo" entre Alex y Whistler. ¿Pero qué era y por qué le molestaba? - Slash. Alex/Michael y Alex/Whistler.


**Título:** Los celos de Michael Scofield.

**Fandom: **Prison Break.

**Personajes:** Michael Scofield, Alex Mahone, James Whistler. Mención del Lechero, T-Bag, Lincoln, Bellick y Haywire.

**Género:** General. Insinuación de Romance.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias: **Situado en Sona. Slash, un poco de lemon. Alex/Michael y Alex/Whistler.

**Resumen:** Michael había notado que había "algo" entre Alex y Whistler. ¿Pero qué era y por qué le molestaba?

**Disclaimer:** P_rison Break _no me pertenece. Pertenece al talentoso, Paul Scheuring, al cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan interesante y shipeable obra de arte.

**_**11/12/10.**_**

Michael lo había notado. Desde que Alex había vuelto a Sona, parecía que Whistler y él se llevaban _"bien"_. Pequeño detalle que resaltaba, pues Mahone lo había sacado del alcantarillado con el único propósito de entregárselo al Lechero y cobrar la recompensa que había sobre su cabeza.

Pero tal parecía que tanto uno como otro habían olvidado ese _detalle,_ y ya ni siquiera se acordaban… eso, de alguna forma inquietaba al Ingeniero. Aunque no sabía muy bien por qué.

Las cosas se tornaron más confusas, cuando de ser _"Mahone"_ para el supuesto pescador, ahora era "_Alex"_, a secas. Como si ambos se conocieran de tiempo y fueran… amigos.

De parte del agente del FBI, por ahora inactivo, seguía siendo _"Whistler",_ pero había algo en el trato que tenía con él, en las conversaciones que tenían o los ligeros roces que sin querer se daban, que le decían a la mente maestra del escape de Fox River que _algo_ había ahí. Estaba seguro, y él no se equivocaba con los supuestos que tenía.

Así que Michael trató de investigarlo, de prestar más atención cuando estaba con ellos, y notaba cierta _"conexión"_ entre esos dos. Una conexión un tanto distinta de la que él tenía con Alex, pero lo suficientemente inquietante para tenerlo confundido y a veces, hasta nervioso.

Y de nuevo, no sabía el por qué.

Ese día, Scofield estaba en la celda que compartía con los otros dos, pensando en la mejor opción para escapar de Sona sin que fueran descubiertos y que al mismo tiempo, personas como T-Bag o Lechero, no pudieran escapar. Pero contando con el tiempo suficiente para que cuando estos hablasen (porque lo harían, ya fuera por venganza y/o traición) la policía panameña no los encontrara hasta que estuvieran, de preferencia, en el bote llegando casi al puerto.

Pero no era tarea fácil. Nunca lo había sido, y está vez no tenía que ser la excepción. Su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle por momentos y se desesperaba un poco al darse cuenta de que a lo único que llegaba era al asunto de Alex y Whistler. Otra vez.

Y como si hubiera invocado al último de ellos, apareció.

- ¡A-Ah, Michael! Aquí estabas…

El leve brinco que dio debido al susto y que dejara de silbar en cuanto notó su presencia, no pasó desapercibido para el aludido, y sólo hicieron que su reacción le hiciera ponerse de pie para ver qué era lo que buscaba, o quería.

- … L-Lechero quiere hablar contigo... –se explica, yendo hasta la que sería su cama y sacando una soga que ocupaban.- Creo que quiere hablar sobre el plan y algunos detalles.

- ¿Y Alex? –pregunta en cambio Michael, notando como el rostro del otro se iluminaba un poco y aparecía una pequeña sonrisa.

Esa reacción _no_ le gusta.

- En el túnel… vine a avisarte sobre lo de Lechero y también a llevarme esto… -le muestra la cuerda.- Mahone me lo pidió.

_"¿Mahone"?_

Ah, con que ahora sí es Mahone. Piensa Michael, mirando fijamente al otro en busca de alguna explicación. No la encuentra.

- Bueno… me voy adelantando, ¿de acuerdo?

El pescador da un par de pasos pero no llega a salir de la celda al escuchar las palabras del hombre que le sacará de la prisión.

- Espera, Whistler… - dice.- Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo.

- ¿Sobre algo? –se gira, esperando que no sea otra vez sobre el motivo por el que se iba a ir sin él, en el helicóptero. Ya se lo explicó, y si Michael no le cree… ¿qué puede hacer para que lo haga?-. Si es sobre la otra vez y el incidente de…

- Es sobre Mahone. –le interrumpe, sorprendiéndolo visiblemente.

- ¿Sobre Alex? –musita en cambio, sin entender precisamente por qué sobre él. ¿Será acaso que esta vez tampoco planea llevarlo con ellos? Aunque él se lo prometió cuando éste volvió a Sona. Tenían un trato y tenía que cumplirlo.- ¿Qué pasa con él?

_"¿Alex?"_ –repite en su mente.- _"¿De nuevo es… Alex, Whistler?"._

Simplemente él no lo entiende. No entiende este juego de palabras que oculta algo o la relación de los otros dos.

- Sí. –responde, acercándose a él y saliendo de la celda para comprobar que no haya nadie afuera.

Cuando ve que es así, vuelve a entrar, y le mira fijamente. Sin más, comienza a hablar.

No va irse con rodeos, así que toma aire y dice.

- ¿Qué pasa entre tú y Mahone?

Su pregunta sorprende a James.

- ¿M-Mahone y yo? –no entiende.- ¿A… a qué te refieres con eso, Michael?

- Ahora parecen muy… _"amigos"_. –y su voz, lleva cierto tono de reproche que el otro alcanza a percibir.

- Yo... yo no diría que somos amigos… -comenta por lo bajo, al analizar la situación.- Al menos no como tú lo haces ver… Simplemente, es una estrategia inteligente tenerlo de tu lado. Mejor camarada que enemigo, ¿no crees?

Michael no dice nada, porque esa explicación no le convence… no del todo.

- O al menos yo así lo veo. Aunque tú debes de saberlo mejor que nadie, ¿o no? Él era tu enemigo, y en parte… por él estás aquí.

¿Qué? ¿Entonces lo que hay entre el Federal y Whistler era más estrategia que otra cosa por parte de éste último? Porque ese punto el Ingeniero sí lo entiende.

Es preferible y mejor (y más fáciltambién) tener a Alex de _"aliado"_ que como su enemigo, cazándole y arruinando cada uno de sus planes. Eso lo comprobó al estar huyendo constantemente por todo el país mientras Alexander Mahone, el agente que había tomado el caso, le seguía y le pisaba muy de cerca los talones hasta llegar a ese desenlace en el que estaban ahora, en la cárcel, por culpa de la Compañía.

- Sí, supongo que si es mejor tenerlo de tu lado…

- Exacto. –concuerda el otro con él.- Pero este no es el momento para estarnos preguntando por eso, Michael… tenemos mucho que hacer.

- Iré entonces a ver qué es lo que quiere Lechero, y luego al túnel para ver por dónde podemos continuar.

- De acuerdo. –asiente Whistler, alzando la soga que ha tomado.- Llevaré entonces esto.

Ambos salen de la celda, tomando caminos diferentes.

Michael vuelve a centrarse en el "trabajo" y a hacer nuevos planes. Ahora que vea a Lechero y le explique cómo procederán, podrá también poner al tanto a Lincoln para afirmar detalles.

**.::.**

Por la tarde, los únicos que se quedan en el túnel son Alex y él.

El agente reúne algunos soportes o herramientas que puedan usar mientras Michael analiza cuidadosamente la situación. O eso es lo que debería de estar haciendo, y no ver de reojo y cada cierto tiempo al castaño.

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta de pronto Mahone, girándose con algunas tablas en las manos.

- Nada.

Como puede, Scofield aparente que así es. Que nada acontece y que está tomando algunas medidas, incluso extiende un poco los dedos midiendo algunos ángulos del hoyo que debe convertirse de nuevo en túnel.

- ¡Oh, vamos Michael! -no le cree, y le hace ver que le molesta que lo subestime.- ¿Por quién me tomas? Sé que me has estado observando de tanto en tanto. Así que te pregunto de nuevo… ¿qué pasa?

- Nada. –vuelve a decir, pero se gira un poco para verlo.- Es sólo que…

- ¿Qué? –luego de ver que se queda calla, le incita a proseguir.- ¡Oh, espera! Yo lo hago… me estás vigilando porque no confías en mí. Está bien, Michael, lo entiendo. Me fui a la primera oportunidad que tuve, pero ¡oye! Estoy aquí, ¿no? Estarás feliz al saber que arruiné completamente mi audiencia y que… si no salgo contigo de aquí, no lo haré nunca. Así que no tienes que preocuparte porque arruine tu plan o te juegue sucio. Estoy en esto contigo hasta el final, ¿de acuerdo?

Al hermano menor de Lincoln le cuesta un poco de trabajo contestar porque no se esperaba que éste le dijera aquello. Algo así pensó que había sucedido cuando le vio regresar a Sona a través de esa jaula en el sol en la que estaba, pero no hablaron de ello cuando él salió de ahí.

Tampoco tenían que hacerlo siquiera. Y no obstante, ahí estaba Alex diciéndoselo porque pensaba que era por eso que lo veía tanto, aunque en realidad no era así. Era por un motivo totalmente diferente y que el de ojos azules desconocía por completo.

- No es por eso… -le aclara, mientras se seca el sudor de la frente con la manga de su camisa.- Es que quiero preguntarte algo…

Se instaura un repentino silencio entre ellos, en el que simplemente se miran.

- Pregunta entonces… -Alex se gira, tomando las tablas para llevarlas un poco más allá. Aún así le escucha, y Michael lo sabe, por eso continúa.

- Tú… Whistler y tú. ¿Desde cuándo son tan "amigos", Alex?

- ¡Hmf! ¡Qué gracioso! –y se ríe, porque encuentra divertidas sus palabras.- No sé de dónde sacas eso, Michael. Quizá tanto calor y la falta de agua te ha afectado un poco la cabeza. Deberías de descansar, ¿sabes?

- ¿Tú crees? –cuestiona, pues tiene algunos argumentos para hacerlo.- Porque los he visto. He visto la forma en la que se hablan y cómo actúan con el otro. ¿No fuiste tú el que fue a traerle un trapo y un poco de agua para que se limpiara las heridas?

- Escucha, Michael... –se le pone enfrente al ver a dónde va el Ingeniero de Illinois.- No estamos en el jardín de niños para que te pongas celoso cuando alguien más le habla a tu amiguito ¿de acuerdo? Si estás preocupado en que me meta entre tú y Whistler, descuida... yo sólo estoy interesado en salir de aquí.

El otro frunce ligeramente el ceño porque Alex ha entendido todo mal. No es que él esté _"celoso"_ como ha dicho, o porque Whistler y él se hablen. Más bien es... No, no lo sabe. Pero no es por eso.

- Además... –se aleja, colocando las tablas sobre un montón de rocas y varillas que pueden usar.- Si debería de haber alguien "celoso" en todo esto, ese debería ser yo. No tú.

- Pero Alex, eso no es...

- Sí, sí, cómo sea. –le corta sin más.- Concentrémonos en esto, ¿quieres?

Mahone vuelve a lo suyo, y él también lo hace al ver que no tiene caso seguir con aquello, aunque no termine de entender a qué se refería el agente con esas últimas palabras y los celos.

**.::.**

Esa misma noche, cuando todos los presos dormían al pasar de las tantas de la madrugada, Michael regresa a su celda para dormir un par de horas. Y es que había estado fuera, comprobando una vez más la seguridad de la zona. Y tal como supuso en un principio, ningún patrón se había modificado y la vigilancia seguía siendo igual de recurrente; seguía, sin haber ningún agujero que ellos pudieran utilizar.

Pero lo que sí lo sorprende es que al llegar a la celda 42, el colchón en el que dormía Whistler estaba vacío. Éste, no estaba y tampoco se veía por los alrededores.

- ¿Alex? –llama por lo bajo, acercándose a la mullida litera donde el federal ocupaba la parte de arriba de ésta, con la clara intensión de despertarlo y preguntarle si sabía algo sobre el otro.- ¿Sabes a dónde ha…?

Pero Alex tampoco estaba en su cama.

Sin tiempo que perder camina por los pasillos oscuros, teniendo que brincar o esquivar alguno que otro cuerpo dormido o miembro desparramado por el piso. El primer lugar en el que se le ocurre que pueden estar (ya fuera uno o los dos juntos) era en el túnel, por lo que se dirige ahí.

No llega a su destino pues un extraño sonido hace eco en sus oídos. Aquel ruido proviene de lo que serían los baños, y algo lo hace caminar hasta ahí. Después de todo, ¿qué es más probable? ¿Qué Whistler y Mahone estuvieran abajo, en el túnel y a esas horas, o que hubieran ido al baño a mitad de la noche?

La segunda es la opción más probable, considerando que Lechero les ha dejado claro que sólo estarán en el túnel cuando él lo diga. Aún así, a Michael le parece un poco extraño que los dos hubieran ido al mismo tiempo al baño, aunque bien pudo levantarse uno, y luego ir el otro.

Sin más ingresa, deteniéndose a mitad del pasillo al escuchar la rápida respiración de alguien y algo más en lo que no quiere ni pensar. Está a punto de darse la vuelta y marcharse, y esperar a sus compañeros de celda en ella, cuando escucha las palabras de alguien.

- N-No. Espe... ¿Qué estás...?

Aquella voz, Michael la reconoce enseguida.

Es la voz de Alex, aunque se escuchaba un poco extraña, en parte porque se oye más ronca y de forma entrecortada, pero es la de él.

Que sea él el que esté ahí, hace que siga caminando hasta el fondo porque bien puede ser lo que él está pensando (y que al mismo tiempo _no_ quiere ni detenerse a analizar) o que alguien lo haya herido. Muchas personas aprovecharían una oportunidad como esa para lastimar y darle su merecido al ex-agente pues todos fueron testigos de que fue él el que impidió que lo mataran, y que muy probablemente, también mató al otro tipo, al americano.

Pero entonces... otro quejido o gemido (no lo puede definir) se escucha.

- ¡Whis...tler!

Y es éste mismo el que hace que se quede de piedra en su sitio, sin ser capaz de asomarse, así que se queda recargado en una de las paredes. Ahí, sudor frío comienza a recorrer su frente.

- Tranquilo Alex, pronto... pronto terminará...

- Ahg.

Esa voz... esa voz ha sido la del pescador, y ahora nota que también su respiración está tan agitada como la de Mahone.

Michael se asoma, sólo para ver como hasta el fondo están ambos, siendo el agente quién está recargado contra una de las paredes y Whistler, bueno... él es el causante de los gemidos desacompasados de placer que el otro deja escapar con cada movimiento que su mano hace al subir y bajar por el miembro erecto de Alex.

Las luces de la torre de vigilancia que se cuelan por las altas ventanas de los baños permiten alumbrar una parte de la zona, permitiéndole a Scofield observar las expresiones o los movimientos de Alex, tales como arquearse o alzar su cabeza con cada estocada que el otro le da, y esa visión está haciendo que Michael comience a ponerse duro contra su voluntad.

La expresión que tiene y los gemidos que deja escapar, revelan que está muy cerca de correrse, y eso sólo hace que Whistler sonría un poco más. Lo cual de por sí, ya es extraño.

- Whis... –trata de advertirle al sentir muy cerca el orgasmo, pero éste sólo lo anima a que no se detenga.

- Hazlo. –le dice, aumentado el ritmo de su mano.- Déjate llevar, Alex.

Michael tiene que girarse, apartar la mirada de ahí, para tratar de controlar su respiración que comienza a acelerarse y _algo _quecomienza a crecer dentro de sus pantalones. Pero los gemidos que Alex hace, la imagen que se le ha quedado grabada en la retina sólo hacen que se excite más y tenga que pasarse la mano por encima de los pantalones. El gesto le arranca un gemido de placer que acalla en el momento con una de sus manos, para no ser escuchado por los otros dos. Cosa poco probable que suceda.

-W-Whistler...

Mahone ya no puede más, su corazón está al máximo y está a punto de estallar.

- Alex...

Cuando el aludido (y Michael también) escuchan ése nombre, el mencionado se corre y Scofield siente que se muere. Siente una descarga que le recorre todo el cuerpo a pesar de no estar tan excitado (ni mojado) como Alex, no eyacula (aún) pero la sensación es la misma que la de un intenso orgasmo.

La respiración del agente y de Whistler poco a poco se va normalizando conforme pasan los segundos. James no se ha corrido (no está ahí para eso) sino para ayudar a Alex, por lo que trata de ignorar las palpitaciones de su miembro y lo duro que está.

- Estás... ¿Estás mejor? -le pregunta el pescador en cambio, lo que parecen ser minutos después. Asintiendo un más tranquilo y sereno Mahone.

- S-Sí... –apenas, y puede contestar.

Aleja un poco a Whistler, lo suficiente para acomodarse la ropa y pasarle al otro un pedazo de papel para que se limpie la mano. Algo, a lo que no le da mucha importancia.

- Oye… -se vuelve a acerca, sonriéndole con un poco de picardía, en complicidad.- Sí vuelves a sentir que estás a punto de perder la cabeza a causa de las drogas y la abstinencia… sólo llámame. Te ayudaré a _distraerte_, Alex.

Éste, no dice nada porque a fin de cuentas no sabe qué decir. ¿Qué puede decirle después de un momento _así_? No se le ocurre nada, y ni siquiera sabe porque lo permitió en un principio.

- A-Ah… -es lo único que articula, moviéndose a un lado para mojarse la cara y refrescarse un poco. Sigue teniendo un poco de calor, pero es el normal que existe en Sona.

Oh, ahora que mira su reflejo empapado en uno de los pedazos rotos del cristal, es que se acuerda de cómo terminaron _así_.

No podía dormir. Se había acostado en su cama, esperando dormir un par de horas para continuar con la restauración del túnel, pero a fin de cuentas no se podía dormir.

Michael no estaba en la celda, se había ido a vigilar, así que sólo estaba Whistler, que él sídormía.

Así que sus pensamientos lo llevaron de una cosa a otra, terminando con la imagen, con el recuerdo y con la voz acechante y torturante de Haywire. Ahí, supo que necesitaba de nuevos sus pastillas, que necesitaba algo(cualquier cosa) para tranquilizarse y alejar ese infierno que venía otra vez para absorberlo.

Supone que debe de haber hecho mucho ruido, quejarse y murmurar entre dientes porque Whistler se despertó y fue hasta su lado. Sí, lo más probable es que ha de haber estado sudando frío y temblando, así como con la mirada perdida. Cree recordar que le hablaba, que le decía algo, pero no se acuerda de qué exactamente.

De lo siguiente que tiene recuerdo, es que estaban en los baños y el otro se apresuraba a quitarle la camisa y a desabrocharle con prisa los pantalones. Por supuesto que se resistió, pero sólo hasta que el pescador le dijo cuál era su intención; algo así como que no era necesario el uso de las drogas de T-Bag y que ahora más que nunca debía seguir limpio, sobrio y centrado, o no podrían escapar de Sona como habían quedado.

El agente entendió, y permitió que éste hiciera aquello que iba a hacer. Poco después, la voz y las imágenes de Patoshik se desvanecieron y él se entregó al placer.

No lo admitirá ante nadie, pero por algunos momentos, Alex imaginó que era otra persona el que lo tocaba y el que le proporcionaba ese placer. Curiosamente aquella persona también tenía ojos azules, y un interesante tatuaje que él se sabía de memoria y con los ojos hasta cerrados. Y que precisamente por ello, creyó ver a esta persona un poco más allá, pero tuvo que haber estado alucinando porque era imposible. Michael Scofield no podía estar ahí, observando a ambos y sin decirles nada.

No, sólo fue una alucinación. Se convencía.

- Será mejor que volvamos… -la voz de Whistler lo saca de sus pensamientos y él se centra en sus palabras.- Michael no debe de tardar.

El de ojos azules asiente, encaminándose para abandonar el lugar. Cuando ambos pasan al lado de uno de los sucios y desgastados cubículos, ninguno imagina que Scofield se ha escondido ahí. Que espera inmóvil y con su respiración controlada (con algo de dificultad) hasta que ellos se vayan, y él se pueda tocar. Porque tiene un problema _ahí _abajo, que necesita atención, y ya.

Es algo que no lo puede evitar. Michael sigue con esa imagen en su cabeza, con los sonidos que el agente hacía y sin poderlo evitar, se corre minutos después pensando en Alex, algo que ni él mismo entiende pero que tampoco quiere indagar.

Así, y luego se limpiarse y refrescarse un poco vuelve a la celda. Cuando lo hace, tanto Mahone como Whistler están en sus respectivas camas, pero aún no se duerme, sólo fingen. Él, no les dice nada y se acuesta en su cama.

**.::.**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando apenas y sale el sol, Michael no está en la celda. No está porque ni siquiera ha podido dormir un poco. Lo ha intentado, pero el suceso de la noche anterior no se lo ha permitido. Tampoco es que sepa qué hacer al respecto con eso, ni siquiera pudo llegar a una conclusión.

- Michael…

La voz a su costado le hace dar un leve brinco al reconocer la voz.

- Alex…

Voz que vuelve a ser la misma de siempre, pero que le produce al Ingeniero un extraño cosquilleo en el estomago y un poco de nerviosismo.

- Lechero quiere vernos… -dice, notando que éste está un poco nervioso; quizá distraído. No lo sabe muy bien, por lo que mejor le pregunta.- ¿Todo bien?

- Sí.

Respuesta al instante, pero no concisa. A él no lo engaña, pero si no le quiere hablar de eso... ¿qué puede hacer? Mejor, cambia el tema.

- Iré a avisarle a Whistler.

Dice _"Whistler"_ y todo el cuerpo de Scofield se contrae, lo peor de todo es que Alex lo nota.

- Descuida… -y le sonríe de medio lado, divertido.- Sólo iré a avisarle, no te lo robaré.

Michael frunce el ceño y da un par de pasos para dejarlo atrás.

- Te dije que no es por eso... –le aclara, fingiendo que está enojado con él. Aunque no es así.

De hecho, se esfuerza por no mostrar esa pequeña sonrisa que surca sus labios al ver que el otro le sigue. De esa forma, ambos se encaminan a la celda que los tres comparten.

Y Michael, con cada paso que da se reprende mentalmente porque Mahone tiene razón. Se siente _"celoso"_, pero de que Whistler y Alex se lleven "bien" (ahora sabe lo que significa esa palabra entre ellos). _"Celoso"_, de que el pescador haya tocado al agente, y él no. De que ahora tenga su atención, y en la mente de Alex ya no sólo esté él.

Pero no puede pensar mucho en ello, pues se encuentran en medio del pasillo a James Whistler, y luego de ponerlo al tanto de las palabras del Lechero, pasan el resto del día en el túnel, afinando detalles y trabajando para la gran fuga.

Aunque de vez en cuando, Michael mira a Alex, él lo ve también, y en algún momento Alex mira a Whistler. Whistler lo mira a él, y Michael también lo ve y viceversa.

Aquello se vuelve complicado, y ninguno dice nada. Toleran las quejas de T-Bag, las _"órdenes"_ del Lechero, y los constantes miedo de Bellick.

Pero pronto estarán en Tierra de Nadie y cruzaran la cerca, serán _"libres"_... ¿y quién sabe que pasará con los tres?

Nadie lo sabe.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Bueno, después de tanto tiempo de no escribir de<em> Prison Break<em>, ahora lo hago, y que mejor de mi OT3 favorita.

¡Amo a estos tres! Juntos, sobre todo. Creo que por eso la tercera temporada es mi favorita. Pese a que es la temporada con menos episodios, pero así está bien :D

Espero que les haya gustado. Si fue así, me gustaría que me lo hagan saber (mí no es psíquica, ¿saben?) Pero en fin. Sin más por ahora, muchas gracias por leer ;)


End file.
